Two Personalities
by AkiMiya
Summary: Cagalli Yamato was actually Cagalli Yula Athha, the Princess of Orb. Will her secret be revealed as she started her second year in College of Seed?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Cagalli, wait up!" 19 year-old Kira Yamato rushed out of the house and called for his twin sister, Cagalli Yula Athha who was in the car. That day was their first day of second year in College of Seed.

Cagalli started the car engine and turned to her brother. "Hurry up, slow poke!" she teased.

"Hey, I'm no slow poke and you know it!" Kira protested. He got in the car and she drove immediately.

"What's with the speed? Slow down or I won't be able to buckled the seat belt," he scolded her.

"Hehe, sorry. I just don't wanna be late for our first day," she grinned.

"Duh, we're in our second year already. Stop being paranoid, sis. Besides, we're 20 minutes early," he shrugged, yawning.

Cagalli looked at her watch and Kira _was_ telling the truth. She then made a turn at their left, as they were about to enter the university's place.

After she parked the car, they got out and started walking to the cafeteria. There, they spotted brown-haired Miriallia Haw and blonde-haired-plus-tanned Dearka Elsman. The couple waved at them and they waved back and headed towards the couple.

"Hey, Cags! How's it going?" Miriallia or Mir asked after she hugged Cagalli. They were best friends since high school. Mir had been going steady with Dearka for 2 years.

Cagalli smiled. "Nothing much, except that I finally get my own car!"

"Wow, really? That's great! I've always thought that it is time _you_ get to drive your own car instead of…" Cagalli quickly closed Mir's mouth with her hand.

"Baka Mir! I don't want people including your boyfriend to know anything about it!" Cagalli whispered.

"It's okay, Athha. I already know about it," Dearka interrupted suddenly.

"What did you just called me?" Cagalli turned to him and he grinned slyly.

"I'm so sorry, Cags. I accidently told him last night. But you gotta believe me that I would never revealed your true identity, I swear!" Mir quickly apologized.

"I hope you'll never tell anyone about it, Elsman or else!" Cagalli showed her fist. Dearka backed off a little.

"Hey, chill dude! I won't tell anyone".

Nobody knew that Cagalli Yula Athha was actually the Princess of Orb. It was because at the university, she used Yamato as her surname. She didn't want anyone to know about her secret as her father had made her promise not to tell anyone. If people found out about it, she would be in great danger. If all the bad guys knew about it, they would likely to kidnapped her as she was the daughter of their President, Uzumi Nara Athha.

That was why she had two personalities. When she was Cagalli Yamato, she wore glasses, tied her shoulder-length blonde hair and always wore pants. Meanwhile as Cagalli Yula Athha, she dressed up in gowns and skirts, without the glasses and she had to untie her hair.

Only her twin brother, Kira and her best friend, Mir knew about it. But now, that Elsman guy knew it too!

"So, tell me Athha. Why does your surname is different from Kira's?" Dearka asked. They were now headed towards their class after they had their breakfast.

"We were separated at birth and our real surname is Hibiki. But now that our real parents are dead, we used our foster parents' surname. I'm the foster child of Yamato couple while Cagalli's the foster child of Uzumi Nara Athha," Kira answered for Cagalli.

"But why is it that Kira's a coordinator while Cagalli's a natural?" Mir asked, as they were at their lockers.

"Well you see, our real father's a natural and our real mother's a coordinator. I got my father's genes while Kira's got our mother's," Cagalli explained.

Mir nodded thoughtfully. "Oh, now I get it. Yatta! We better go to the assembly now," she looked at her watch and started running. The rest were doing the same. They didn't wanna miss the school assembly because the teachers would announce their names and classes they'll be in.

As they arrived at the hall, there were hundreds of students gathering there. On the stage, they spotted their principal; Mrs Talia Dullindal, teachers and a blue-haired boy. He looked at all the students and suddenly, his eyes laid on Cagalli's. She continued to stare at him for a while, hoping he would look away. But when he didn't, she turned and stared at her feet instead. As she peeked at him again, he continued staring at her. She frowned.

"What is his problem?" she mumbled.

"What did you just say, Cagalli?" a sweet voice said. Cagalli turned around to see Lacus Clyne, her other best friend smiling at her. She looked so pretty wearing a white blouse and pink skirt that matched her pink hair.

"Lacus! How nice to see you again," Cagalli and Mir hugged Lacus and they giggled. Kira turned to them and blushed when he saw Lacus. He had a crush on her ever since he saw her on their first day as freshmen at the College of Seed.

"It is nice to see you guys too. So, what did you mumbling about just now, Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

"Nothing. It's just that, _he _had been staring at me," Cagalli pointed at the blu-haired boy. Lacus turned and suddenly she smiled widely.

"Hey, that Athrun Zala. Athrun, over here!" Lacus called and waved at the boy. Athrun quickly saw Lacus and waved back, smiling.

Cagalli frowned. "Erm, who is exactly that guy and how do you know him?"

"Yeah, how come you know that cute guy and never tell us about it?" Mir said wickedly.

"Hey, I thought you're my girlfriend and now you're interested in that blue-haired git?" Dearka sounded hurt and jealous.

Mir quickly added, "I'm not interested in him and he's not a git, baka! I was just kidding". Dearka then smiled brightly.

Lacus laughed softly. "Haven't I mention it to you guys the other day? Athrun Zala and I were engaged but not anymore as we both didn't think we were compatible for each other. But he and I remain friends despite what happened. And I think Kira knows him too coz Athrun's been talking about him all the time. Right, Kira?" she nudged playfully at Kira, who was becoming redder.

"Yeah, I know him. We used to be best friends when we were in Plant but we lost contacted after I moved to Orb. I can't believe he's here too. Hey, Athrun!" Kira laughed and waved at Athrun. Athrun looked back and his smile grew wider. He waved back with enthusiasm.

Then his eyes caught Cagalli's and she looked away quickly. Mir and Lacus noticed it. "I think he likes you, Cags," Mir whispered and Lacus nodded with a wink.

Athrun kept looking at Cagalli. "She's kinda cute," he thought silently.

"That's ridiculous! I don't even know him and vice versa," Mir and Lacus lifted one of their eyebrows knowingly. "Now, hush. Mrs Talia is ready to give us the usual speech," Cagalli said, facing the stage to listen to what their Principal would say.

"Good morning to all of my students and teachers. First of all, welcome to a new year for our new students here at College of Seed and welcome back for the old students. I hope all of you had great holidays. Without further ado, I would like to introduce you the son of Chairman Patrick Zala, Athrun Zala. He's here to study in our college as a second-year student!" Mrs Talia said matter-of-factly.

Everyone applauded loudly and all of the girls giggled when they saw the good-looking Athrun Zala. "Thank you, Mrs Talia. Good morning to all. My name is Athrun Zala. Please to meet you all," he bowed a little and all of the girls screamed his name.

Cagalli rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Do they have to behave like that whenever they meet cute guys?"

Lacus smiled widened. "Aha! So you _do_ think he's cute!" she teased.

Cagalli blushed and quickly ignored it. "Well, yeah, he's kinda cute but it's not my business," she said.

Mir and Lacus just smirked. "Oh, really? But we _do_ think it's gonna be your business soon," Mir said knowingly.

"Yup, I totally agree with Mir," Lacus nodded. Cagalli frowned and gave that I-don't-get-it kinda look.

Kira suddenly interrupted her thoughts. "It's time we headed to our class. Here's your schedule, Cagalli. Miss Murrue just handed out the second-year students' schedule," he said, showing her the paper.

"Thanks, Kira. You're the best!" Cagalli gave him a quick kiss at his cheek. He turned slightly red.

"Cagalli, it's embarrassing!" he muttered furiously and glared at her. She just laughed and ruffled his hair. Dearka, Mir and Lacus, whom were just received their schedules laughed at the twins and went to their own classes afterwards. Not far from them, Athrun had been staring and felt a bit jealous at how close Kira and Cagalli were. He didn't know that Cagalli was Kira's twin sister.

"Maybe I should just go and meet them," he decided, trying to forget about his jealousy. He walked to the group and tapped at Kira's shoulder. Kira turned to see Athrun grinning at him.

"Athrun, my man! How you've been doing, dude?" Kira gave Athrun a big hug. Athrun returned the hug and laughed.

"I'm doing great! What about you?" he asked, though his eyes lingered at the blonde-haired girl. Cagalli felt uneasy.

"I'm doing just fine. How come you never told me that you're here in Orb?" Kira asked. Athrun just smiled.

"I wanna give it as a surprise. Don't you miss your old pal?" Athrun teased.

"Erm Kira, it's time for our first period," Cagalli interrupted suddenly. Athrun quickly turned his attention to her. She was wearing a black jeans, white T-shirt and blue sneakers. Her shoulder-length blonde hair was tie in a ponytail and she put on her glasses. Her black backpack was hanging on her left shoulder and her hands were in her jeans' pockets. Athrun stared at her up and down. _She's quiet tomboyish but in a cute kinda way, which I like. If only she looses that glasses_, he thought.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Athrun, meet my twin sister, Cagalli and Cagalli, this is Athrun," Kira introduced them both. Athrun felt kinda relieved when he heard what Kira just said and couldn't figured out why. _So, she's Kira's twin sister_, he extended his hand to Cagalli. She took it hesitantly and shook their hands gently. When she was about to withdraw her hand, Athrun held it back and gazed into her eyes.

Cagalli blushed and quickly pulled her hand. Athrun just ran his hand through his midnight hair to cover their awkwardness. Kira didn't seem to notice as he was heading towards the exit door and called for them.

"Kira, wait for me!" her backpack almost slipped off her shoulder as she started running towards her twin brother. She didn't like the idea of being alone with that Zala guy. But she couldn't help feeling strange emotion as she looked into those emerald green eyes of his.

Athrun followed her from behind. _I'll be having a great time studying here_, he suddenly smiled to himself as he stared back at Cagalli.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh well, I guess that's it for chapter 1. Hope you enjoy it and forgive me if there are some grammatical errors. It's my first fan fiction and please review!;p_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Cagalli walked to her Biology class after she separated with Kira and Athrun. She just glad that Athrun got Chemistry as his first period. "Fuh, what a relief! Though he's just gives me the creep, but there's something about his eyes..." she said to herself.

"About whose eyes?" a male voice whispered at her ear from behind. Cagalli startled and nearly lost her balance. Her schedule paper went flying and her backpack fell on the floor.

Someone suddenly held her waist, to keep her from falling forward. They stayed that way for a moment. Then she turned around to see the face of her savior when suddenly she stared at a pair of emerald eyes. Only then she realized that the guy whose arms wrapped so tightly at her waist was Athrun Zala!

"Argh!" she abruptly slipped from his arms. Her cheeks burned from blushing. Never once in her lifetime that she was being hugged by someone so tightly.

Athrun just smiled slyly when he saw her reactions. "Relax Cagalli, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. You were lucky I've managed to catch you just in time," he reached out and slightly caressed her red cheek. "You're not gonna thank me?" he added teasingly.

Cagalli quickly backed away. She busied herself by picking her backpack and schedule paper. Athrun laughed softly and bent himself, facing her. "I don't know whether to let go of you and back away, mortified," he confessed, "or continue holding on. It's quite nice, actually".

She frozed and didn't know what to say next. She knew that he was just teasing her but she can't help feeling butterflies in her stomach and blushed madly. She stood up and said her gratitude softly before she walked away.

He quickly caught up with her and tap on her shoulder. "I hate to be the pain on the backside but I kinda lost in here. I'm the new student, remember?" he said. She stopped and turned around.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Gomen ne?" she said gently.

He smiled. "It's okay. So, could you please direct me to the Biology lab?"

Cagalli blinked. "Did you just say Biolgy lab? I thought you had Chemistry like you told me and Kira earlier".

He looked at her deeply. "I just said it so that Kira will quickly proceed to his class and I can spend alone time with you".

She quickly looked away and felt her heart skipped a beat. _What is wrong with you, Cagalli? He's just trying to flirt with you, it's no big deal. Get a grip of yourself!_

"I…I think you will have to follow me as I have Biology too," she stammered. She walked faster than before. Athrun had to jog to match her stride.

"Your cheeks _do_ get red easily, huh?" he said. She pretended that she didn't hear it. The truth was, she tried to control her emotions each time he looked into her eyes with those emerald eyes of his or when he said something near to her ears.

"I don't usually get red and if I do, it's because of the weather or I'm very _uncomfortable_ at the moment," she tried to act cool, hoping he would get her hint.

He shrugged. "Why should you get uncomfortable? It's not like I'm gonna kiss you or anything".

Her cheeks were getting redder by those words he just spoke. She felt relieved when they finally arrived at the Biology lab so that she could escape his question.

"Cagalli! Over here!" Shiho Hahnenfuss called for Cagalli as she entered the lab. Cagalli grinned and dashed to Shiho's place, leaving Athrun being surrounded by many giggling fan girls.

"Hey, Shiho! How are you?" Cagalli shook hands with Shiho. She'd preferred hugging but Shiho wasn't the girly type. She first met Shiho on their first day as freshman in that college. At that time, Shiho wasn't being friendly with everyone, only with Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman. They were her best friends from Zaft. But then, after a year she spent with them all, she started to be more open and eventually accepted their hands in friendships.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Shiho smiled. Cagalli sat down next to her. They still had a few minutes before the class started.

Cagalli was about to answered Shiho's question when someone called her name. "Cagalli, a little help here!" she turned to see Athrun struggled to break free from his fan girls. Instead of helping him, she laughed. Shiho looked puzzled.

"It's not funny!" he said through clenched teeth. Finally, he was saved by the professor's presence.

"Minna, please go back to your own places and leave Mr Zala alone!" Miss Ramius said firmly. The fan girls made disappointed faces but did as they were told.

Athrun sighed with relief and thank the professor. She just nodded and ordered him to sit at his place as she was about to start the lesson. He took his seat next to Cagalli, much to her surprised as there were many empty seats available. All of his fan girls stared at her like they wanted to kill her with their own bare hands. Talk about jealousy!

"Okay, class. My name is Professor Murrue Ramius but you may address me as Miss Ramius. I will be teaching you all Biology subject. Before we start our lesson for today, I would like all of you to introduce yourself, one by one, in front of the class," Miss Ramius said clearly. Many groaned and some even tried to hide themselves under the lab tables.

"We're sophomores in college already, woman! All of this introduced-yourself-in-front-of-the-class craps are bullshit!" one guy shouted from the back row. All of them turned to see Yzak Joule glaring at Miss Ramius.

"First of all, I am _indeed_ a woman but I prefer if you respectably call me Miss Ramius. And second of all, you've got yourself in trouble which is also known as DETENTION!" the teacher fired up.

Yzak just shrugged and rolled his eyes, as if he meant 'I don't give a damn'. The others just kept quiet.

"Baka!" Shiho muttered furiously. "Why did he have to be a pain in the ass?"

Cagalli turned to her. "What did you just say, Shiho?"

Shiho quickly shook her head. "It's nothing". Cagalli frowned but decided to shut her mouth. The rest introduced themselves anyway in front of the class, as they didn't want their professor to explode with anger again.

The class ended after an hour and a half. Cagalli was about to walked out of the lab with Shiho when Athrun suddenly held her arm.

"What was that all about?" she asked, trying to let go of her arm from his grasp but failed. He held it too strong.

"Can you give me a moment, please?" he whispered, looking deep into her eyes. She started feeling that strange emotion again, whenever he looked at her like that. But she quickly broke their eye contact and stared at the floor instead.

"Hmm Cagalli, can I go to my next class now coz Mr Trine docked points for tardiness. I don't wanna be late for his class," Shiho interrupted. Cagalli just nodded her head but she silently wished that Shiho would stay coz she didn't wanna be alone with Athrun and his gaze were making her uncomfortable.

"So, what is it that you want, Zala?" she asked harshly, as they were walking through the hall but he still didn't let go of her arm.

"Don't call me Zala, call me Athrun," he said, gripping her arm even tighter.

"Ouch, you're hurting me!" she winced. Athrun let go of her arm.

"Gomen, does it hurt?" he looked concerned. Cagalli tried not to blush but it was kinda hard as his fingers caressed her arm gently. She felt a tingling sensation ran through her body every time he touched her, even with a slight brush of those fingers.

"What do you want from me exactly?" she asked again, this time more gently.

Athrun didn't answer, just continue running his fingers on her arm. She had a feeling that he tried to avoid her question.

"Will you stop doing that? I'm already late for my next class and if you still don't wanna tell me exactly what you want from me, I think I'm gonna strangle you with my own bare hands!" she threaten. _I've had enough of this nonsense!_

"Hey, relax babe. I'll tell you what I want from you when you wait for me at the parking lot after you finished all of your classes. Don't get mad at me," he said huskily, trying to soothe her.

"I'M NOT YOUR BABE!" she shouted. She didn't care about all of the people at the hall were now staring at her or Athrun staring at her in disbelief.

He quickly grabbed her by the waist as she tried to walk away from him. "Tell me that you will wait for me at the parking lot or I won't let you go," he murmured into her ear, his face near to hers. Cagalli tried to push him away but he tightened his grip. Her glasses went askew and she could feel her cheeks were turning red. _Where are those stupid fan girls when I needed them?_

"Athrun-sama!" suddenly they heard voices calling for Athrun, not so far away from them. Athrun froze and loosen his grip. Cagalli took this opportunity by pushing him and ran away as quickly as possible.

"Cagalli, wait for…" he never got to finished his sentences as all of his fan girls surrounded him. Cagalli just continue running without looking back.

After she finished all of her classes for that day, she went straight to the bus stop in front of the university entrance. She would be coming home alone as Kira borrowed her car as he, Dearka, Miriallia and Lacus wanted to check out some of the new shops in the Destiny Megamall. They invited her but she rejected it as she wanted to have some rest for the day. _It's definitely the longest day I've ever had_, she thought as she felt very tired.

Just as she turned on her MP4 while waiting for the bus to come, a black, sporty car stopped in front of her. People at the bus stop stared in admiration. Cagalli looked at her left, and then at her right, wondering who the driver in that car was was waiting.

Suddenly, the driver's door opened and she saw blue-haired guy exited the car. She gasped and tried to hide behind the people's backs. Now only she remembered that he had asked her to wait for him at the parking lot._ I'm so dead meat if he sees me!_

She back away slowly, tried to run from the place. As she turned around to made her escape, someone unexpectedly pick her up in bridal style.

"Where do you think you're going?" she lifted her face to see Athrun's face were only inches away from hers. She blushed madly and looked away. The rest were just staring at them in surprised and suddenly clapped their hands as they thought Athrun and Cagalli were loving couple, judging by their situation at the moment. Cagalli couldn't say a word as she was still speechless with Athrun's drastic movement.

He asked someone to open the passenger door for him as he couldn't manage it while he was holding her. One guy, probably their age, volunteered. Athrun put Cagalli on the passenger seat and thank the guy. "No problem," he said, winking at Cagalli.

She blushed and smiled stiffly. _Now he had the wrong idea,_ she sighed heavily.

Athrun went to the driver side and hopped in his car. He started the engine and drove away. They kept quiet the whole time. He sometimes glanced at her. _She looks cute with her face all red like that. It makes me wanna…_he shook his head to shove away the dirty thoughts.

"Say something, Cagalli. Please don't be so quiet," he said, holding her hand. She jumped a little and tried to pull her hand back but he held it firmly.

"Let go of my hand!" she said loudly, hoping he would got scared and obeyed. Much to her disbelief, he didn't only let go of her hand, he kissed it too. She widened her eyes in shocked. She quickly released her hand from his grip and stared out of the window to hide her red face.

He grinned and stopped his car at the side of the road. She frowned and stared at him. "Why did you stop the car?

"I want some alone time with you…" he brought his face slowly to hers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hehe, hope you guys like it and sorry for the delay. I've run out of ideas lately ;p. PLZ review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

As Athrun leaned towards Cagalli, he took both of her wrists and held it firmly. Her eyes widen and she quickly shut it. She could feel his breath on her cheeks. She felt her heart starting to beat furiously and wondered if he could feel it too. She can't figure out why she couldn't muster the strength to shove him away at the moment. It was like her body betrayed her and she lose control of it.

Suddenly, he let go of her hands. She frowned and opened up her eyes. His face looked serious. He started the engine and pulled in the driveway. She wanted to open up her mouth but thought twice. He focused on his drive and totally ignored her. She felt angry and bewildered. _He was the one who tried to kiss me earlier but now he's acting like I'm invisible!_

He pulled at the corner and drove straight to her house. As they arrived, he stopped the car. She unbuckled her seatbelt but didn't walk out of the car. She turned to him and noticed that he still didn't look at her. He just stared at the steering. She became furious.

"You think it's funny to play with people's feeling? I know you're trying to fool around with me and make me fall hard for you. Well, guess what _Zala_, you thought WRONG!" she shouted, walked out of the car and slammed the door hard.

He got out and ran after her. "Hey, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that…" the truth was, he didn't know why he couldn't kiss her. Usually, he was an expert when it comes to that matter. But when he were too close at her, he suddenly felt his heart skipped a beat, which was new to him as he couldn't even remember _when _was the last time he felt that way for someone. Especially her, as he just met her that day.

"Just what? At college, you were embarrassing me with your flirt and now, you try to even humiliate me by trying to kiss me!" she stormed and walked inside her house, leaving Athrun, with his mouth slightly open in disbelief. Luckily, her twin brother, Kira, wasn't home yet. She and Kira had been staying together all by themselves ever since they started studying in College of Seed.

Athrun returned to his car with disappointment. He never thought that she would be _that_ angry with him. "I guess she's different from any girls I've ever known," he sighed. "She's _definitely_ one of a kind," he added, with a small smile. But after he realized that maybe she would hate him forever, his smile slowly faded.

Cagalli watched Athrun's car began to disappear through her bedroom window. She still felt angry with him, though her anger had slowly subsided. "Baka Zala! Why did he have to be such an asshole? _Men! _I should've known," she muttered.

The next day, everything seems pretty normal. The way Cagalli treated Athrun, nobody couldn't guessed what went wrong. Even Athrun felt weird. _I thought she hate me. But now, she's acting like nothing happened._

The truth was, she didn't want anyone to know what had happen yesterday. Not even Miriallia, Lacus and Shiho. She could imagine what would happen to Athrun if _Shiho_ finds out. She would probably shot him or even worst, grilled him to death. Just the thought of it sent shivers down her spine. Shiho was known for her unbelievably hot-temper and nobody dares make her angry, not even Yzak Joule, the meanest person on the planet. (**Sorry, Yzak's fans!)**

"Hey Cags, wanna hit the mall before going home?" Mir asked, just as they exited the college. Cagalli turned to her and smile meekly.

"Sorry Mir, I just remembered that I have other stuff to do," she said. "You know, that _stuff_," she added, hoping Mir would catch her hint. Last night, Uzumi Nara Athha called her to inform about the grand dinner that would be held at the Athha mansion. It was an event where famous and distinguished leaders all over the world would gather.

"I want you to wear dress, not that Orb uniform," Uzumi had said sternly.

"But father…"

"Not buts, Cagalli. Please do me a favor at least this once," Uzumi interrupted, more gently.

"Oh, okay. If you said so, then I don't have any choice, haven't I?" she gave up. She hated wearing dresses, but for her father's sake, she would do it. "But it will be the last time, okay? I won't wear it ever again after that night," she added.

Her father chuckled. He knew if he forced her, she would probably show up at that grand dinner wearing her representative Orb uniform. All he had to do was persuade her a little. She may appear fierce but deep down, she has a soft heart.

Although it will be held next week, Cagalli had to practice wearing dress as her father had insisted. So, every evening, after she went home from college, she would headed to her _other_ home; the palace. There, she would rehearsal the etiquette of being a princess, with a heavy heart as she despised wearing girly clothes. She had text messaging Mir about it after her father called.

"Earth to Cags!" Mir's voice brought her back to reality. "What are you daydreaming about? Let me guess, Athrun Zala?" she added slyly.

The mention of his name made her frown. "What makes you think I daydreaming about _him_? Get real, Mir," Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. If you aren't daydreaming about him, maybe _he's_ the one daydreaming about you!" Mir raised one eyebrow.

"Exactly Mir, _what's_ wrong with you lately? Did Dearka poisoned your mind with something or you're just as crazy as he is ever since you started dating him?" Cagalli couldn't stand her teasing much longer. _Obviously Dearka's the one responsible for her nonsense behavior._

"No, silly! Can't you see, Athrun's been staring at you all the time since he arrived yesterday. Even now, he couldn't take his eyes off you," Mir pointed at Athrun, who were talking with Kira and the other.

When Cagalli turned her head towards him, their eyes caught each other for a while. After what seemed to be an eternity, they both looked away.

"See what I mean? You guys are so perfect together!" Mir exclaimed, with a hint of mischievous. Cagalli was stunned. _Definitely Dearka's fault. Period!_

"Nonsense! Totally ridiculous!" she protested. Even though that came out of her mouth, she didn't feel quite right. As if the words were not actually came from her heart. But she quickly pushed the thoughts away.

"Oh, really? We'll see about that!" Mir said, didn't want to give up. _They're acting like it was no big deal but I can see their attraction towards each other. Athrun maybe popular among the girls but he had his eyes only on Cagalli. I can just tell by the way he looked at her just now._

"Just drop the case, okay? I'm sorry that I can't go to the mall with you," Cagalli apologized once again and excused herself. As she walked to the parking lot, someone tapped her gently on the shoulder. She turned around, just to gaze up on a pair of emerald eyes.

"Are you busy at the moment?" he asked her.

"As a matter of fact, I am. So please, get out of my way," she said, trying to get past him. She expected him to stop her like always but he just stood there, without moving a muscle.

"Do you really hate me that much?" he asked softly when she was a few steps away from him. There were a few people at the parking lot, but they weren't paying any attention to them both.

She stopped at her track and frowned. "What did you just say?" she turned to him.

Athrun walked to her and bowed a little. "I'm so sorry about yesterday. It was foolish of me to treat you like that. I know you must really hate me by now but I won't give up apologizing until you forgive me," he said firmly.

Cagalli was speechless. She was surprised at his action. When he raised himself, his eyes looked determined and he didn't even crack a smile. _What's wrong with him? It was like he had changed completely._ _I never thought he could be this serious._

"I…I don't know what to say," she whispered softly.

He walked close to her and leaned forward to her ear. "Just say that you forgive me," he whispered huskily.

She blushed as his breath brushed her ear. _Why am I always blushing whenever I'm close to him? It doesn't make any sense as I barely know him_._ Here he is, asking me to forgive him. I don't know how to react but I just can't forgive him, yet. He needs to learn a lesson about messing up with me!_

"Oh, so now you want me to forgive you and just pretend like nothing happen yesterday? In your dream, Zala!" she snapped and walked to her car, leaving Athrun dumbfounded.

"Why can't you just forgive me? It was just an almost kiss, that's all. It's not like I'm gonna rape you or something. I already apologized and it's up to you to forgive me or not," he walked to her. "What, you want me to bend on my knees and beg you?" he added when she said nothing.

Cagalli clenched her teeth and raised a fist. "You think it's no big deal when you try to play with someone's heart. You're the most arrogant bastard I've ever met and I HATE YOU!" she got in her car, quickly started the engine and drove away.

Athrun just stood there. He felt his heart slowly tearing apart. He frowned. _What is this kind of feeling? I've never felt this sad and broken-hearted since Mom died and that was a few years ago. She's the only one who's able to make me feel this way again…_

"CAGALLI, WHY HADN'T YOU WAITED FOR ME?!" Cagalli cringed and pulled her cell phone away from her ear.

"Gomen ne, Kira. I forgot," she said timidly.

"I'VE TOLD YOU TO WAIT FOR ME AS I HAVE MEETING WITH THE SHARP-SHOOTING CLUB! NOW, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO HOME?!" Kira said angrily.

"You could take the bus…"

"NO WAY! I'M NOT WASTING _MY_ MONEY WHILE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! COME AND PICK ME UP NOW!" he shouted and hung up.

She sighed. Sometimes, her twin brother can be a bit childish. People often mistaken that she was the older twin as she always appeared more mature. But she had to admit that she _was _to blame. _Oh, well. I better go now or Kira would make my life more miserable!_

She drove back to their college, hoping that Kira's anger would subside. She even forgot about her problem with Athrun for a while.

As she arrived, she spotted Kira at the bus stand. She quickly drove there and stopped in front of him.

"Gomen, Kira," she immediately said.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too that I shouted at you earlier," Kira got in the car, she make a turn and drove away.

"Are you sure it's okay?" she asked again.

"Yes, I'm serious. But…"

"Hah! I knew it! You won't easily forgive me if there's no refund. Am I right, bro?" she chuckled.

"Hehe, you are the smartest sister I've ever had," he grinned.

"I _am _the only sister you have, silly!" she poked him playfully.

"So, let's headed to the nearest and _expensive_ restaurant, where my wealthy sister would treat me!" he said playfully, taking advantage of his sister's position as the Princess of Orb.

"Aye, aye captain!" she laughed. Every time she made mistakes, Kira would have her treated him food, _only_ at expensive restaurants. She didn't mind coz he's the only sibling she had and she love him more than anything in the world. Well, including her adopted father too, of course!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recently, my internet access was under construction. Therefore, I'm so sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy this chapter and plz review as usual!_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Fuh, I'm dead full!" Kira said, followed by a loud, burping sound. He leaned on the chair and patted his slightly round belly. Cagalli just grinned. On the table in front of them, there were dozens of empty plates.

"I'm glad that all of these seem to satisfy your appetite, Kira," she chuckled and called for the waiter to bring the bill. Kira just smile sheepishly. He may look a little leanskinny but with a stomach like a sumo wrestler.

After that, they get in the car. As she pulled in the driveway, Kira turned to her. "I heard about that grand ball. So, are we heading to the mansion now?"

"Yup. I have to or Father would hunt me forever," she sighed. "He _knew _I hate wearing dress but still, he insisted".

"Relax, sis. It's not the end of the world if you have to wear it. Besides, look at the bright side. Who would have thought that you, Cagalli Yamato are _actually_ Cagalli Yula Athha? Nobody would suspect Cagalli Yamato wearing dress, right? So, at least it wouldn't blow away your real identity," he said, yawning. Every time he ate too much, he would feel sleepy afterwards.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, it's not healthy to sleep after meal!" she nudged at Kira, who had already closed his eyes.

"It's okay, I have high metabolism. Wake me up when we've arrived," he mumbled, with his eyes closed.

Cagalli just shrugged and focused on her driving. It's not like he would listened to her anyway. She tuned on the radio but immediately slowed the volume down. She didn't wanna wake Kira as he looked quite tired. Probably caused by the meeting he had earlier. After all, he _was_ the vice president of that Sharp-shooting Club. The president was a third-year student, which she didn't remember the name.

As she made a turn on her left, the car moved swiftly. One of the guards that had been guarding the mansion's gate saluted her and opened the gate for her to enter. In front of them was probably one of the biggest mansions in Orb. She parked her car beside the fountain that was in front of the mansion.

"Kira, wake up. We're here, at the mansion," she shook her twin brother's shoulder gently. Kira opened his eyes slowly and yawned. She grinned and got out of the car. Kira stretched a little and got out of the car too.

"It's been a while that we didn't set our foots here, right?" Kira's eyes wandered at the mansion and its surroundings.

"Yeah, I guess so. But the funny thing is that, I don't even miss this place, not even a bit" she admitted. It was the truth and she couldn't tell why either.

"Probably because you're not happy when you lived here before. Besides, who would if there are dozen of people always following you around, whenever you go? Even I can't stand it," he pointed out. Just the thought of it made him shuddered. He still couldn't accept the fact that his twin sister had been suffering from loss of freedom when she lived there before.

Fortunately, when she started her first year at College of Seed, Uzumi Nara Athha had been more considerate by letting her staying with Kira at their rented house. Though it was a rented house, Uzumi wouldn't let Kira or Cagalli paid for it. He told them that all of their expenses were being paid by him, so they don't have to worry about financial problems.

"Maybe, but I don't wanna talk about it right now. Let get inside," she grabbed his arms and heading towards the main door. Two big men, wearing black suits and black glasses bowed at them respectably and pulled opened the door. Inside, there were a couple of maids waiting for them. Both of them bowed and smiled sweetly.

"Cagalli-sama! We've been waiting for you!" squealed one of the maids. Cagalli sighed heavily while Kira covered his mouth, his shoulders shook from laughter. Then, the maids dragged Cagalli to her bedroom. Kira went to the living room and turned on the television. There were several people busying themselves decorating and cleaning the living room, preparing for the grand ball.

"Father sure is serious about this grand ball thing," Kira muttered. He addressed Uzumi as father; personally requested by Uzumi himself. He never had a son, so he wanted to make Kira as his own.

Meanwhile, in Cagalli's room…

"Try this, Cagalli-sama!"

"No, you should try _this_ instead, Cagalli-sama!"

The two maids arguing on which dress that Cagalli should try. Cagalli rolled her eyes and stared at the dresses that had been spread on her bed. There were at least twenty dresses with different colors. All of it was in the same cutting and pattern; strapless tops with long cut at the left side, up until it reached her midthigh, with the purpose of revealing her long and shapely legs.

"Is there any dress that won't be too much revealing like all of these?" she asked. There was no way she would wear one of those dresses. _I'd rather go naked!_

"Unfortunately there is none, Cagalli-sama. But these dresses would look lovely on you, Cagalli-sama!" said Lina, one of the maids. The other maid, Sara, nodded with enthusiasm.

"Are you nuts?! I won't wear something that would make me look like I'm almost nude!" Cagalli shrieked. Then, she opened her wardrobe, only to find nothing but hundreds of the same dresses. "Argh! Where's my _own_ clothes?!"

"Erm, you see…"

"Uzumi-sama told us…"

"To store away…"

"All of your commoner's clothes…"

"And forbid us…"

"To tell you where…"

"We hid it," both Lina and Sara said, finishing the sentences.

"WHAT?! THAT'S RIDICULOUS! I WANT MY CLOTHES BACK AND YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE YOU HIDE IT!!!" Cagalli shouted, losing her patience.

"Forgive us, Cagalli-sama. We can't tell you because we already made a deal with Uzumi-sama. Please don't be mad at us," Sara timidly said.

Cagalli stared at both of them in disbelief. "I CAN'T BELIEVE MY OWN FATHER TRICK ME INTO THIS! ARRGH!!!" she threw herself on the sofa, covering her eyes with her hands.

Lina and Sara looked at each other guiltily.

"Just go away and leave me alone," Cagalli said flatly. The maids bowed and quietly went out of the room. Then, she lifted her hands and turned to her bed. "Why do I have to be a princess?" she gazed at the gowns.

* * *

Athrun lay on his bed with his eyes wide open. He stared at the ceiling and sighed heavily. "Does she really hate me that much? But why? Well, maybe I _am_ an arrogant bastard after all," he monologue.

Suddenly, someone was knocking on his door. "Yes?" he asked.

"Master Athrun, your father wants to see you in the living room," Bruce, the butler, said. Athrun frowned. _I thought he's in PLANT.._

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Athrun got off the bed and walked to the door. He opened it and Bruce, in his late fifties, bowed at him. Then, they walked to the living room.

"Ah, Athrun, my boy," Patrick Zala greeted his son cheerfully. "I need to tell you something. Come and sit down with me," he patted the couch next to him.

Athrun sat. "What is it, father?"

"I want you to attend this grand ball at the Athha mansion, this coming Saturday," his father's smile was too wide, Athrun suspected something.

"Do I have to go? You know I hate that kinda thing," he moaned. He didn't like the idea of having to plaster a fake smile on his face while entertained the arrogant VIP guests. It was like he had to pretend to be someone that he was not.

"Oh, come on Athrun. You'll get the chance to meet distinguished leaders from all arounde to meet influenced leaders ot. le on his face while entertained the VIP guests. It was like the world _and _the princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha," Patrick winked and grinned slyly.

"Aha, I _knew_ it! You want me to charm that princess to fall for me, maybe even _marrying_ me so that you could advance your influenced, right? Well, I think I'll pass, father," Athrun said firmly. _I will never be your puppet again, father!_

His father's face turned sad and gloomy. "I thought you would be a good son to me since your mother passed away and obey his father but then again, I thought wrong!" he pretended to cry and wiped away non-existence tears. Athrun rolled his eyes. He knew that his father would do what it takes to get him do anything.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it, and this _is_ the last time I'm gonna do something like this, Father!" Athrun gave up eventually. He couldn't stand to watch his father's dramatical action.

Patrick's face lightens up at once. "Oh, Athrun! Thank you!" he gave Athrun a big hug that nearly suffocated his son.

* * *

"Ah! I'm exhausted!" Cagalli collapsed on her king-sized bed. She had just finished practicing her movements while wearing the recommended dress. Her feet and face ached from the heels she had to wear and the smile she had to plaster on.

"Could this day be any worst?" she wondered. She got up and changed into her pajamas. As she lay on her bed, she immediately drifts to sleep without even turned off the light.

Her maids crept into her bedroom carefully, not wanting to make any sound. Lina tucked the blanket neatly on Cagalli while Sara turned off the light. Softly closed the bedroom door, they retreated to their own room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry if it's shorter that the previous ones. I've run out of ideas! TT…Please review as usual!_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The next day, Cagalli woke up late. Her maids, Lina and Sara knocked on her door repeatedly.

"Cagalli-sama, are you awake?" they asked in unison.

"Go away!" Cagalli mumbled and buried her face in the pillow. As she was about to drifted to sleep again, her alarm clock screamed.

"Arrgh!" she jumped, her eyes opened wide. Lina and Sara, who was already in the room, covering their mouth from giggling.

Cagalli grabbed her alarm clock, walked to her window; opened by Lina, and threw it with all her might. "There you go, darn alarm clock!" she smiled in triumph but not for long. Suddenly, she heard someone shouting angrily. She looked around and saw her father, rubbing his head. He had just finished jogging around the mansion (because he had gained two inches on his waist! LOL!), with his two bodyguards following, not too far from behind him.person at fault.ne shouted angrily. She looked around and saw her father, rubb

"WHO THE HELL THREW THAT DAMN THING TO MY HEAD?!" Uzumi roared and looked around, hoping to find the person at fault. His bodyguards quickly came to his aid. She quickly ducked and giggled quietly. Lina and Sara looked at each other, frowning, obviously didn't realized what had just took place.

"Is there something wrong, Cagalli-sama?" Lina asked, looked outside the window, bewildered.

"Nothing's wrong. By the way, how did you guys get in my room? I don't recall not locking my room last night," Cagalli got up, wiping away tears of laughter.

"Don't you remember that we had extra keys to all of the rooms in this mansion?" Sara showed her the keys. Cagalli sighed heavily. _That's why I hate it here, there's no privacy exist!_

"I think you should take your royal bath quick, Cagalli-sama, or Uzumi-sama wouldn't be very pleased." Lina ushered Cagalli to the bathroom.

"I don't wanna take a _royal _bath, I wanna continue sleeping!" she tried to pass Lina but Sara blocked her way.

"Please, Cagalli-sama. Uzumi-sama expected you and Master Kira at the dining table in another half an hour or we'll be in big trouble!" Sara begged and bowed.

Cagalli sighed again. "But no royal bath, only normal one!" she added firmly. She hated royal bath, where her maids will _bathe _her. She always got uncomfortable being naked in front of everyone, even those who were from the same gender.

Lina and Sara smiled and nodded. They knew that Cagalli would get embarrassed when it came to royal bath. The last time Cagalli had royal bath, her face were crimson red, from the beginning of the bath 'till the end. Though she felt awkward about it, Lina and Sara had been very professional and never teased her, not even once. Instead, they always compliment her about her unblemished skin and curvy body.

"Okay, we'll wait for you outside. Call us if you need anything, Cagalli-sama," they walked out of the room. Cagalli went into the bathroom and softly closed the door.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Uzumi Nara Athha asked when Cagalli took her seat at the dining table an hour later. 

"I had difficult time waking up but now I'm here, so no complain please!" she rolled her eyes. She had put on her usual clothes; blue baggy jeans, a white hoody-sweatshirt and a pair of black sneakers. Luckily she had always hid some of her _normal_ clothes somewhere that Lina or Sara would never find.

Her father just chuckled. "I should have known". Everyday (yes, EVERY single day), she would woke up late, though she slept early at night. Probably she was tired with her studies _and _managing her duty as the future Orb chairman. He pitied her for it, but he couldn't do anything about it. She was his only hope, as Kira didn't want to be involved in any of his business. He liked his freedom and didn't like being controlled.

"Where's Kira? I thought we'll be eating breakfast together," Cagalli said suddenly, interrupting her father's thoughts.

"He already ate, now he's at the Zala's mansion," he replied. He saw her face expression changed. "What's wrong, my dear?"

She quickly suppressed a smile to her father. "Nothing, Father. Oh well, I guess I'll just headed back to my house now," she quickly stood up.

"But Cagalli, you hardly _ate_ anything!" her father pointed at her untouched food on the table.

"I'm not really hungry. When I do, I'll make a sandwich or two. Have a nice day, Father!" she leaned forward, kissed her father at the cheek and hurried to her car outside. She started the engine and immediately drove away.

Once she arrived at her house, she went straight to her bedroom. She sat at her windowsill sofa and stared outside"Why do I have to be this sad and angry whenever I thought of him? He's none of my business!" she said to herself firmly.

As she opened the window a little bit and stared at the clear blue sky, she heard a car drove by and parked in front of her house. Luckily she had parked her car at the back of the house. She looked down and immediately spotted the familiar black, sporty car. "What is he doing here?" she frowned and saw her brother came out from the driver's seat. "Oh, probably Kira just borrowed his car…" she sighed in relief but when the door at the passenger's side opened and a blue-haired guy stepped out, she froze and her eyes widen.

"Thanks for letting me drove your car, dude!" she heard Kira said.

Athrun just chuckled. "No problem!" Then, he stared up at her window. She quickly ducked her head. "Why does he have to look up here?" she muttered.

"Is that your sister's room?" frowning, Athrun asked Kira, pointed at Cagalli's window.

"Yup. Why do you ask?" Kira wrinkled his forehead.

"I thought I saw your sister just now," Athrun continued staring at the window, hoping to see Cagalli again.

Kira shook his head. "No way, dude. She's not here. Like I told you earlier, she went to our cousin's house and spends the night. Even if she's here, I don't see her car". Kira had to lie because Cagalli didn't want anybody, including Kira's best friend to know about her.

"Maybe it's just my imagination," Athrun said.

"Well, let's get inside. I wanna show you my room," Kira said cheerfully, opened the front door and entered. Athrun followed him from behind.

Cagalli, who heard the conversation, widened her eyes. She quickly stood up and ran to her bedroom door to close it slowly. She was afraid that they would find her there as Kira's room was next to hers. As she tiptoed to the door, suddenly someone pushed it from outside. She became still and her golden eyes immediately caught a pair of emerald eyes.

Athrun too was still. Both of them didn't utter a word, they just stared at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Cagalli suddenly demanded. Athrun just kept silent. Then he walked slowly towards her. When he stood only inches away from her, he lifted his hand and caressed her cheek.

Shocked was shown on her face and when he pulled her in his arms, her eyes became larger.

"Let me go!" She tried to push him away but he only tightened his embrace.

Athrun closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet smell from her hair. "I won't ever let you go!"

"What are you talking about?!" she raised her voice a little. "Kir…" she wanted to call for Kira when Athrun quickly covered her mouth and pinned her against the wall.

"Please don't call Kira. I wanted to say something to you. Promise me that you won't call him and I will let you go," he whispered. Cagalli quickly nodded as she didn't want him to keep holding her.

He slowly uncovered her mouth and loosens his embrace but continued to stand close to her. She wanted to move away from him but she was trapped; both of his hands were leaned against the wall at both sides of her.

"Why do you keep run away from me? What makes you hate me so much?" he said huskily. His face was only inches away from hers. She felt her heart beating fast.

"I…I don't…I just…" she stuttered. She couldn't think straight with him being so close to her.

"I'm sorry if I had done anything wrong to you but believe me, I just want to…" he didn't finish up his sentences because he chose to close his eyes and place his lips upon hers. Her lips were as soft as he had imagined.

She was stiff at first but slowly softened and returned his kiss. It was like she had kissed him hundred times before as she knew every sensitive curve on his lips. His arms enclosed tightly around her waist. Though in her mind she wanted to push him away, her body refused to do so. She just closed her eyes and continued kissing him.

"Athrun, what took you so long?" suddenly Kira called for Athrun from downstairs. They were startled and their kiss quickly broke. Both of them panted for air. She felt her heart drummed furiously and her face was flushed. Their eyes caught each other for a while.

"What was that all about?" she whispered, unsure about the incident that just occurred. He didn't answer; only continue to hold her close. He was about to kiss her for the second time when Kira suddenly showed up. He stared at both of them.

Cagalli quickly pushed Athrun away and he stumbled a little. "What are you two doing? Athrun, I thought you said to me earlier that you wanna use the toilet. And when did you get home, Cagalli?" Kira asked, obviously confused. Both of them blushed.

"I-got-home-a-little-earlier-than-you!" Cagalli said quickly. She wished that Kira hadn't witnessed the kissing.

"So, it is really you that Athrun saw earlier?" Kira asked, still dumbfounded. Cagalli nodded.

"So, what's with the lips-locking scene just now?" Kira raised one of his eyebrows.

Athrun cleared his throat. "I hope you won't get mad at Cagalli because it was me who kissed her, not vice versa". Cagalli blushed even harder.

Kira was silent for a moment and then suddenly his laughter erupted. "I won't be mad at both of you! Just relax guys".

Both of them frowned. They didn't understand why Kira laughed. As though he could read their minds, Kira explained. "I laughed because I knew that this thing would happen sooner or later. You guys are perfect for each other! It's just that you both are too ego to admit it".

Athrun grinned and winked at Cagalli, whose face was beat red. "I…I don't know what you're talking about!" she quickly walked out of the room. The two guys are still laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gomenasai for the late update:-( I'm currently busy with my studies. Hope you will like this new chapter! Plz review as usual! _


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Cagalli, open up this door!" Kira shouted, pounding on her bedroom door. She winced at the sound of his voice and immediately woke up. She blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"We're gonna be late if you don't wake up now!" he shouted again and then, she heard his footsteps slowly faded downstairs.

"Okay, okay! I'm awake already!" she started to rose from her bed when suddenly she remembered about yesterday's incident with Athrun. She felt her cheeks grew warm and she touched her lips. The way Athrun kissed her makes her heart beating fast. "So that's how it was like to be kissed. It feels just like a dream to me…"

She quickly shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and make way to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came down to see her brother scowling at the dining table. She just shrugged, grab a French toast that was on the table and started eating.

"Why do you always woke up late, Cagalli? I think I've already told you _hundred time _before not to stay up too late. For example, like now. I'm the one making breakfast while you just enjoy eating it. Doesn't it ever _occurred_ to you to at least _once_ in a while, you do the cooking?" he began his lectures.

"Will you quick giving me headache? I've much of it from _father's_ department, thank you!" she said matter-of-factly.

Kira suddenly chuckled then ruffled her hair. "Haha, I don't doubt about it. Serve you right, though," he grinned wickedly. She stuck out her tongue and rearranges back her hair. Then she felt something's wrong with her face.

"Argh, I almost forgot the glasses!" she scrambled back to her room. Kira just shook his head; he was well aware of his sister's clumsiness. But he still couldn't figure out why she didn't wanna tell the secret to their friends.

"Why are you still keeping secret about who you really are? I mean, I _know_ there are lots of bad guys out there that would kidnapped you for money but still, I think there's no harm in telling our friends, right?" he asked her when they were in the car, heading towards their college.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the _Orb Princess._ Just imagine if one of our friends _accidentally_ slipped out that fact? I think I'll pass that, thank you very much," she said firmly.

"Oh, you are quite right. I'm so sorry for even brought up the topic. Gomen ne sis!" he apologized.

"It's okay but don't ever talk about it anymore. I don't like it," she said.

They just kept quiet until they arrived at the college. As Cagalli bade goodbye to Kira, she quickly ran to her class as she was almost five minutes late when suddenly someone grabbed her by the arm.

"What the…" she couldn't finish her sentence as Athrun sealed her lips together with his. She widened her eyes in shock and tried to push him away but he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Luckily the hall was deserted and no one was around except them. She could feel that her body no longer rejecting him and she finally gave in by kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and Cagalli dropped her arms from his neck. However, his arms remain around her waist.

"I miss you," he whispered huskily. His emerald eyes gazed deep into her amber eyes. She blushed and tried to look away but Athrun quickly held firm her chin. "Don't you feel the same?" he asked.

She looked down, staring at the floor instead of looking into his eyes. "I don't…I don't know…" she murmured.

"Please look at me," he said, lifting her face slowly. He noticed that she had two pink spots on both her cheeks. He thought that she looked very cute at the moment and wanted to kiss her again but he knew, by doing that they won't be solve the 'problem'.

"Could you please let go of me? I'm already late for my class," she changed the subject, put both of her palms at his chest to push him away. He caught one of her hands and kissed it. She became breathless by his action.

"Okay, I'll let you go this time as I'm already late for my class either. But believe me, after this I won't _ever_ let you go!" he kissed her one last time and headed to his class. She just stood there, her glasses askew and she was speechless for a while before she quickly ran to her class.

"Tell me, why exactly were you late almost fifteen minutes this morning?" Mir asked Cagalli, munching on her fries. They were at the cafeteria for lunch. With them were Kira, Lacus, Dearka and Shiho.

"What? You were fifteen minutes late? I thought you made it to your class in time as I did mine. Besides, your class isn't that far away from the parking lot," Kira frowned. Cagalli almost choke on her soda. Then, her face suddenly became warm.

"Cagalli, why are you so red? Are you having a fever?" Shiho felt Cagalli's forehead. "Funny, your forehead doesn't feel warm".

Cagalli quickly shook her head. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. The reason that I was late because…" she stopped talking as she saw Athrun's making his way towards their table.

"Hey guys! Mind if I sit here?" he asked, his eyes seemed glued on Cagalli. She felt her heart was beating fast and she immediately stared at her food.

"Not at all, dude!" Dearka high-five Athrun and started pulling a chair beside him but Athrun already pulled a chair next to Cagalli. Everyone stopped eating and looked at him.

He just acted like nothing happened and started eating his food. "Why do you guys look at me like that?" he asked innocently. They all just shook their head and continue eating. Cagalli wanted to move her chair a little from Athrun but then she felt her hand being grabbed. She looked down and saw Athrun linked his fingers with hers. She tried to pull away but he gripped her hand firmly.

"Let go of my hand!" she whispered furiously, ignoring her blush.

"No!" he whispered back.

"Please Athrun," she begged.

"I've told you earlier, I won't ever let you go," he said, a little loud this time.

"What did you say just now?" Kira looked at him.

"Nothing. It's just that your sister a.k.a my _girlfriend_ won't let me hold her hand," he said, grinning slyly at Cagalli. Everyone gasped and stared at both of them. Cagalli's eyes were wide in shock.

"Is it true that you and Athrun are going out together?" Lacus asked. Kira, Dearka, Mir and Shiho seemed to be waiting for her answer. Athrun just continue to smile devilishly at her.

Cagalli shook her head quickly. "No, no! Don't believe a word he said. I'm not his girlfriend!"

"WHAT?! YOU'RE ATHRUN'S GIRLFRIEND?!" Mia Campbell, Meyrin Hawke, Lunamaria Hawke and hundred more girls shrieking at the cafeteria. Apparently, they had heard what Athrun was saying. Athrun just nodded triumphantly at them.

"You can't be Athrun's girlfriend. You are too _hideous_ for him!"

"Yeah, not to mention _ugly_ too!"

"You must have cast a spell on him, you bitchy witch!"

The fan girls started calling her names, as they were angry at Athrun's statement.

"That does it!" Cagalli stood up and face the crazy crowd. "For your information, Athrun _is_ my boyfriend! You should feel pity on yourself as he had chose ME, the _hideous, ugly, bitchy witch_ instead of you all!" she shouted angrily. Just to make things worst for all his fan girls, she grabbed Athrun by the collar and kissed him hard on the lips.

It was Athrun's turn to widen his eyes before closing back and wrapped his arms around her. Everyone else, except those mad fan girls in the cafeteria clapped and cheered for them. "You go, girl!" Dearka whistled loudly.

Cagalli immediately broke the kiss, grab her bag and walked out of the cafeteria without a word.

"Cags, wait up!" Mir and Shiho called in unison. They started to chase after her when Kira stopped them.

"Just let her be. I think there is only one person that would solve this problem," he said, looking at Athrun and patted him on the shoulder.

Athrun, who was still in awe because of her bold action, quickly nodded his head. He started running after her; practically shoved the fan girls away from blocking his way.

* * *

**Hontou ni gomenasai for the late update. I'm quite busy with my studies lately and I couldn't find time to think for ideas to finish up this chappie. Plus, my PC broke down TT Hope you guys will like this chappie and plz review as usual!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Cagalli pushed hard the gym door and entered. No one was around, while wiping away the tears that strolled down her cheeks; she sat down at one corner. Just when she was about to hug her knees, the door opened and Athrun's face appeared. She just stared at him blankly and turned her face away.

Athrun sat down next to her. "Cagalli, please look at me".

She ignored him and laid her head on her knees. Athrun felt sad and hurt at the same time. He was sad by the way all those lunatic fan girls of his treated her and hurt because she didn't wanna look at him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling by saying that you're my girlfriend. It's just that I really, really want you to be my _one and only_ girl in my life," he confessed, tried taking her hand.

She quickly shoved his hand away. He waited for her to say something but she just kept quiet. He sighed and leaned his body on the wall. "Please say something. You make me feel like I've done something really terrible if you keep quiet like that".

She felt like a bee had stung her. "WHAT WAS HAPPENNING JUST NOW IF IT'S NOT SOMETHING REALLY TERRIBLE?! OH, I GET IT! IT WAS SOMETHING _REALLY_ _NICE _THEN!" she suddenly roared and turned to face him.

He winced, as he didn't expect her to be this angry. "Cagalli, calm down will ya'? I know you're pissed off but look at the bright side. They will no longer bother you now that you're _my_ girlfriend. I won't allow them to even go near you," he tried teasing her, expecting her to blush but apparently he thought wrong. Her eyes turned to fire and she gritted her teeth.

"LIKE I FUCKING CARE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN AFTER THIS! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU AND YOUR BITCHY FAN GIRLS! ALL OF YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" she screamed hysterically.

He felt like she just slapped him hard on the face. She breathed heavily and tears strolling down her face. He quickly wiped it away. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" she shouted, pushing his hand away.

He just ignored her and pulled her into his embrace. She hit him repeatedly on the back but he just endured the pain. "Let me go!" she barked, pushing him away.

"You don't really mean that, I can tell by the look in your eyes," he whispered softly, slowly broke the hug. He stared at her deeply in the eyes and she instantly felt calm.

"See? I know you never meant everything that you said just now," he caressed her cheeks gently. "Tell me what's bothering you, Cagalli. Please feel free to share everything with me; I'm always here for you".

Her eyes brimmed with tears again. "I don't know…" she hiccupped, "I mean; I'm not sure what's really happening to me…"

He kissed away all of her tears and hugged her back in his arms. She buried her face at his chest and cried her lungs out. He patted her head gently and kissed the top of her head. "Shh, it's okay. Everything's gonna be alright," he murmured.

She slowly leaned back from him and looked down at the hard floor. "Thank you for lending me you shoulder. I shouldn't have been acting like this. It's just that I was kinda angry because your fan girls underestimated me. I know that I'm not as pretty as them, nor I have curvy body like them. But I have feelings too. Nobody's really perfect and…" she kept talking without even realizing that Athrun was staring at her with a strange look.

Only when she looked up did she noticed him staring at her. "What? What's wrong?" she frowned.

"Nothing's wrong, in fact you look even cuter without that big, ugly glasses of yours," he said huskily, winking while showing her glasses with his other hand.

Her eyes widen with shocked. She hadn't realized when exactly he took her glasses off her face. A tinge of pink blossomed on her cheeks.

"I love it when you blush. It makes me wanna kiss you but I know you don't really like it when I kiss you without permission, though I know you enjoyed it very much in the end. So, no worries," he grinned slyly.

She turned red by the words he said but she quickly cleared her throat. "Do you even listening to a word I said earlier? Obviously no," she changed the subject.

He chuckled. "I _do_ listen and let me tell you this. You are the most beautiful, perfect and smart girl I've ever laid my eyes on. No matter what people say about you, I would always _love_ you," he leaned closer to her and no words were needed to describe what happen next.

It's been a week since the horrible incident in the cafe at the college. Suddenly, a loud screaming came from the student lounge. "WHAT?! MY ATHRUN AND YAMATO GIRL ARE A COUPLE?! HOW DARE SHE DO THIS TO ME!" Mia Campbell shouted angrily. All of her followers winced. They didn't expect her to be that angry. "THAT UGLY BITCH WILL GET IT FROM ME!"

"She must have put something in Athrun's drinks or something coz I can't even believe that he would fall for _an ugly bitch_ like her," a dark-haired girl said, trying to make Mia felt even angrier at Cagalli. The others just nodded their heads.

"Yeah, she must have been doing that coz there's NO WAY my Athrun would go for her!" Mia gritted through clenched teeth. _You are so gonna pay for this, Yamato!_

* * *

**Hontou ni gomenasai for the late update. As usual, I've been busy with my studies. Oh and, gomen once again coz this chappie is unbelievably short, compare to the previous ones. I've run out of ideas and time... Plz review as usual!**


End file.
